Lullaby of Dreams
by Delirious God
Summary: This was a very random thing that makes no sense at all. Also I messed up the formatting and such. It is about Sasuke, fairies, singing and angels.


I honestly do not know why I wrote this. This is what happens when you are obsessed with the idea of Sasuke singing and anything fantasy like. Yup im weird. So just...tell me what you think and if I should make anything more that is like it. BYE!

Warning: Weirdness, not crack, just...weird and ooc-ness!

Lullaby of Dreams

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura peeked over the bush they were hiding behind to see Sasuke sitting in the forest by a beautiful river. You see, every Saturday Sasuke would dissappear and Team 7 wanted to know why. So they decided to follow him.

Sasuke seemed relaxed and had his eyes opened staring into the river. He seemed to be looking at something in it and Team 7 were leaning forward to see what.

He apparently found what he was searching for and leaned back against an old but strong looking tree. He nestled into it comfortably and closed his eyes.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura moved up to a tree branch in a different tree to get a better view and looked down at Sasuke to see what he would do next. They waited anxiously when Sasuke opened his mouth and began...singing?

They all nearly fell off the tree in shock. Once they collected themselves they began listening to what he was singing.

"Close your eyes

In your mind

Imagine fields with butterflies

Dream of stars

and fireflies

glowing in the deep night"

As Sasuke was singing, the forest seemed like it was coming to life around him. Stars started shining through trees, fireflies began showing themselves, and eyes could be seen curiously peeking out trees, bushes, and flowers.

"Imagine sky's

With onyx lights

and silver mists floating by

See the fairies

And shimmering streams

Don't open your eyes

They are not dreams"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he spotted something coming out of one of the bushes.

"Kakashi-sensei! What is that?"

Kakashi and Sakura turned away from Sasuke to see what Naruto was pointing at. Sakura gasped and Kakashi's single eye widened in shock.

What they were looking at was a small being about 5 inches high and with wings that appeared to be shimmering.

"Is that...a fairy?!"

Sakura's eyes caught coming from everywhere. Her breath caught in her throat when they started dancing in tune to Sasuke's song.

"Kakashi-sensei, they're so pretty!"

Kakashi's eye focused in on Sasuke and he looked at him in wonder. 'What kind of things have you been hiding from us Sasuke?'

"In this world

No one grieves

In this world

You won't want to leave

Stay right here

Stay with me

Nothing to fear

No need to flee"

The fairy's giggled and flew around Sasuke as he opened his eyes. He smiled slightly as they started playing with his hair, playfully lifting or tugging strands.

He held out a finger and laughed softly as two fairy's landed on it and began bickering. He then decided to begin singing again.

"Fly high

In the sky

Feel the clouds

Rolling by

Touch the sun

Hold the moon

No need to run

It's far too soon"

The rest of Team 7 stared in amazement at seeing Sasuke laugh and at how the forest seemed to grow even more beautiful.

Red and white flowers began to bloomed all around Sasuke. Purple flowers began to bloom on the tree Sasuke was leaning on and the river began shivering. The moon seemed to grow bigger and brighter.

Silver-white fish could now be seen swimming around in the river and a few even jumped out of the water. A few fairy's went to play with the fish.

"Swim down deep

No need to hold your

Breath

Because in my

World

There is no such thing as

Death"

Suddenly a silver mist started forming in two spots next to each other. This caught both Team 7 and Sasuke's attention. Sasuke's eyes had opened again and he had moved up to a branch on the tree that he was leaning on.

The shapes took on the forms of two boys around 15. They seemed to be twins with longs black hair and lavender colored eyes. They were also wearing white and lavender robes.

What had Team 7 gaping though were the two giant white angel wings on their backs.

"Kakashi-sensei are they..angels?"

Kakashi just shook his head. He honestly didn't know anymore.

The fairy's seemed to be happy to see them, as they went to greet them. The angels laughed and flew up to Sasuke, who greeted them as well with a small smile.

One of the angels sat down on the branch with Sasuke, while the other continued to fly around with the fairy's.

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Lay down now

Close your eyes

Imagine a world

Were my angels arise

Feel their wings

Holding you tight

Hear them sing

In the dead of

Night"

As he was singing the angel next to him wrapped a wing around him, and with the other angel began singing with Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes when the other angel sat next to him and the fairy's began flying around them.

"Now open your eyes

This world is ending

No need for your cries

Just your remembering

Of this world

Held together by the

Seams

Of this world

In the

Lullaby of Dreams"

As the last line was sung the angels and fairies slowly faded away, giving last smiles to Sasuke. When the song had ended and they had fully faded away the forest had returned to it's original state. It seemed almost dead now.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura watched as Sasuke stared at the spots the angels were for a moment before sliding down the tree and leave the forest.

Team 7 looked at each other for a moment before leaving the forest too.

"Kakashi-sensei...should we tell Hokage-sama?

Kakashi shook his head and answered.

"No, I have a feeling Sasuke wants that to be kept a secret."

Naruto squinted his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"Hey Sensei! How'd he do that! I mean he summoned angels and fairies. I didn't even know they existed!"

Kakashi just sighed and shook his head, deciding not to answer. Naruto scowled before he started grinning.

"It's not like they did anything and they were girly. Hehe... Sasuke-teme's girly!"

Kakashi sighed again as Sakura walked towards Naruto with an evil look in her eyes. Naruto was punched in the head as she reached him and he flew into a nearby tree.

"Narutooo! You're just jealous he can sing!"

Naruto got up and stayed feet away from Sakura the rest of the way to the village. As they walked back they all thought of what they saw back there.

Up ahead Sasuke smiled lightly and shook his head. He had known they were there the entire time. He just thought he might as well show them a few things. He still had more to show them.

?

Sooo... tell me what you, cause I dont even know why I did this. Like really. It doesnt even make sense. Review, fav ,or follow pls. Byiz! (Sorry something happened with the format and I don't know how to fix it)


End file.
